The Incredible Hulk
by VenomBat22
Summary: After the Abomination was killed, Bruce banner retreated to Canada, where he will encounter an old fried, a very anger tempered cousin, and new villains! 5th in my Avengers story


_Banner's Log Number 423_

_ Location: Canada_

_ Time: 7:34 am_

_ Date: September 17__th__, 2008_

_ It has been a month since I turned San Francisco upside down with the battle. Emil Blonsky aka The Abomination was killed by 'the other guy'. I didn't mean for it to happen, but it just... did. Haven't gotten word from Rick or Betty. General Ross is possibly still after me, but doesn't know where I am. I haven't Hulked out since the fight and I'm sure if I did that they'd track me here in seconds. For some reason, I search for a cure. Stupid I know, but it doesn't hurt to try. I've been going at it for a few weeks and had no such luck._

_ Canada is not as bad as people make it out to be. The town I live in is small and quiet. That is something that I desperately need. Each day I try to talk to Rick, but he's never on. Good thing since the military would probably track me if that ever happened. The town knows me and calls me the 'Town Hermit'. I find that pretty basic since I live alone and away from the people, but I do spend money on food and such. This hermit is one that can pay his own way in the world and I'm gracious for that. I even spend my mornings having coffee at the local cafe'._

_ In other interesting news, I haven't heard from Colonel Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. He came to me be soon after I fled the U.S. and offered me a position on some team called The Avengers. I declined because I didn't trust him, but I have a feeling he'll be back. I don't let it get me down. In some good news, my old friend from college, Dr. Walter Langkowski is paying me a visit. Says he has something to show me, something that will help me in my current condition. I just hope it is the closest thing to a cure or else the other guy is gonna have a field day. End of Banner Log._

Dr. Bruce Banner closed his laptop and leaned back on his chair, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He stood up and walked around the living room, deep in thought. Bruce thought back to recently when he vaguely remembered Emil Blonsky, but nothing after that. From what he heard, his Hulk had killed Blonsky's Abomination and then fled. After waking up in the Canadian wilderness, he walked to a small town, where they welcomed him and offered him a place outside of town.

After the confrontation with Nick Fury, he got the feeling that he wasn't the only 'super human' in the world. For the past few weeks, a small boy named Michael brought him a newspaper from a stand that his father owned. This was the only way Bruce would know anything about the outside world. The most recent headline he wondered about was from L.A., when someone called Iron Man fought a creature called Living Laser.

At that moment, Bruce knew he wasn't the only super human on the entire planet. Fury hadn't contacted him in a while and it made Bruce feel better that there was someone else worthy of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s attention. Despite all that, his heart ached for Betty Ross, his closest friend, his ex-fiance, his soul. Rick Jones was also someone he missed dearly. Rick was the reason for Bruce becoming the Hulk, but he never let Rick know that.

When his thoughts came to a stop, Bruce sat down on his couch and stared up at the ceiling fan, watching it circle around and around. Recently he had had nightmares about the Hulk and what he could do to people he loved. The Hulk never harmed Betty because a small bit of Bruce still existed inside the monster, proving that he had a 1% capability of controlling it. For the past few weeks, he met up with a guru who taught him to accept the anger, thus releasing the monster. It was possible to control the Hulk, but not too much.

On the next Wednesday, Bruce met up with his master again. The master was elderly, possibly in his seventies, but didn't possess most of the problems men at his age have. He was bald other then the Buddhist tattooed on his head. He was sitting quietly in his dojo, legs crossed and meditating to himself. Bruce went in and sat down, getting into the same position as the guru.

"Why have you come on this most glorious day my student?"

"Master, I still require wisdom."

"Wisdom is bestowed upon those who try."

"My... other self needs to be controlled. I may have no means of curing myself, so I must learn to fully control it."

"Then, we mediate young Banner. Meditation heals the body and lets you dwell into your mind. Concentrate and you will find the trigger for this 'other Bruce'."

"I shall try master."

"No try!" he shouted. "Do!"

Bruce nodded and closed his eyes. He drifted into his own dream world, trying to find signs of how to control the Hulk. Standing in the middle of a street, he noticed it was full of wrecked houses and a searing mist. From inside the mist, he could see a tall figure approaching him. At first he was scared, but only at first. He knew who it was: Hulk. The green behemoth came into view and stood before him, looking angry and menacing.

"Puny Banner no belong here." said the Dream Hulk.

"I know you are the monster inside me, but I must see if there is a way I can control you. Make you come out when I want you to come out. Is there a way?"

"Hulk no want to be controlled. Hulk act on own whim."

"You need me Hulk... more than you know."

"Hulk strong without Banner. Hulk superior!"

"Yes, you may be strong, but are you as smart as me?"

"Smart?"

"I have the brains while you have the muscle. Is there a way we can use both?"

"Hulk need no brains. Hulk solve everything with smashing!"

"One day, you will realize that destroying everything in sight isn't the only way. One day... you will need me."

The Dream Hulk roared loudly and retreated back into the mist, vanishing from Dream Bruce's view. The real Bruce awakened moments later and was sweating heavily. Looking around, he was still in his masters dojo. The master himself was staring at Bruce, looking with wise eyes.

"Bruce, did you find your answer?"

"I... I don't know. My other self refuses to acknowledge that he needs me."

"In time, he will realize he needs you."

"What makes you so sure?"

"As you have told me in the past, smashing will not solve anything. There will be a time when muscle will not win the day. Only then will you and him join forces."

"I sure hope so master. I thank you."

"You are most welcome, my student."

Returning home to his isolated cabin, he found that his mailbox had only one letter inside it. His rent had been paid the other day and no one knew where he lived other then Dr. Langkowski. Opening it up, he began reading it"

_Dear Bruce,_

_ I hope you are doing well in the jungles of Canada and hope that my arrival will not hinder your time there. I am currently working with Dr. Langkowski and when he said he was meeting you, I knew it was my chance to see you again after all these years. Hope you are well and can't wait to see you._

_ Your Cousin, _

_ Jennifer_

"Jen?" he asked himself. "My cousin is working with Walter?"

He put the letter down and plopped down on his couch, turning on his television and watching a hockey game. Deep in his mind, he couldn't believe he was seeing his little cousin again after all these years. He hadn't seen her since high school and knew she went into the same field as him, but didn't expect her to get far. This made him happy for the first time since before the incident in the desert.


End file.
